Lessons in Humility
by Tropical-kitten
Summary: A chance encounter forces Xanxus to face the life he nearly lost when he betrayed the 9th. Non-Romantic OCs
1. Chapter 1

Coments: So, here I've finally put something up. I feel really lame that it took me this long. Anyway, here is my frist KHR Story, I'm a huge fan of KHR. All my friends are probably exspecting a Yaoi (which I might get to some time) so a family story is probably unexspected. But here it is. Hope you like.

* * *

><p>A Haunting Past<p>

A field of flowers, bright and in full bloom. A bright little girl sitting among the flowers making a crown. Her older brother sketching a flower next to her, both being watched by a man in a black suit, bored. The girl heard something and turned around. A smile split her face.

"Papa!" She cried, alarming the man as she got up, "Mama!"

The girl ran over to her beautiful mother and hugged her. Her brother and the suit got up and fallowed her, her brother tucking his sketch book under his arm. The girl showed her mother and the man with her the crown she made.

"What a pretty crown," Said her mother, "Who's it for?"

"Papa," She says happily.

"Papa?" Asked the man.

"I think she means you dear," chuckled her mother.

"She spent the last hour hunting down all those flowers," Said her brother, smirking at the man, "And three minutes making the crown."

"Three minutes?" Asked her mother, the man hoisting the little girl up into his arms, "That's a new record."

"I made it special for you, Papa," The little girl said, placing the crown on his head.

"I'm not sure about being called 'Papa'," Said the man, a little uncomfortable.

"Well you better get used to it," Said the boy, "Papa."

The man chuckled. "I guess I better." It was Xanxus, before being frozen.

Xanxus woke in his office, his head resting on his hand. He sighed and reached for a drawer in his desk. He reached in and pulled out a picture frame. The picture was of the girl, her mother, brother, and Xanxus himself, all looking so happy in the field from his memory. He placed the picture on his desk and gazed at it sadly.

"Aurora, Savio, Zita," He said to the frame, "Where did you go?"

A busy market street bustling with people. Xanxus and his generals walking along, heading for some place they wouldn't talk about even if put through months of torture, not that someone could keep them prisoner for that long or capture them for that matter.

"Flowers," Called a girl, her face obscured by a shawl, "Flowers for sale." She approached Belphagor and held out the basket of Daffodils in her hand. "Buy a flower, sir?"

"No thanks," He said waving her off with disregard, though he did have enough attention for her that he missed an odd youth sneaking close.

"Are you sure, sir?" Asked the girl, persistently, "Maybe you can buy one for your sweetheart. Someone as handsome as you must have any number of women after him." As she spoke a suspicious young man approached, his head of orange hair cast down to avoid attention.

"Beat it brat!" Squalo snapped at her, annoyed.

"Oh!" Gasped the girl backing away, as she did the young man made a grab for Squalo's wallet.

Squalo grabbed the boy's wrist and turned with a deadly glare. "And just what do you think you're doing, boy?" He growled.

The boy tried to get something from his pocket, but Squalo brought his blade to the boy's throat first. A twisted smile split Squalo's face as he saw the boy perspire in fear.

"No!" the girl cried and smoke engulfed everyone.

Squalo yelled out as the girl bit him. He instantly let the boy go and covered his bleeding wrist. Bel grabbed for the girl and boy as he felt them pass in the smoke, only managing to catch her shawl, revealing her head of orange hair. 'Aurora,' thought Xanxus, seeing their orange hair.

The pair ran out of the smoke and headed for an ally. Pissed, Squalo ran after them, not noticing that Xanxus was already gone.

The ally went straight threw and Squalo thought he would loose them as they rounded the corner. Suddenly the pair bounced back onto the ground.

The boy opened his strong orange eyes and looked up at Xanxus. A puzzled look took his face as he focused on Xanxus's face, the look quickly replaced with alarmed recognition. The girl opened her eyes too and the same thing happened to her. As Xanxus started down at them he remembered the faces of the two kids from the flower field.

As Xanxus's generals hurried down the ally they heard a cry of delight that sounded allot like 'Papa!' They came around the corner to find the boy sitting on the ground where he had landed and the girl in Xanxus arms crying happily, him smiling too.

Bel and the others watched, confused, as Xanxus sat at a table with the two kids. The girl eating ice cream while her brother and Xanxus talked. It seemed a rather dangerous argument.

"You certainly choose an interesting time to return from the dead," said the boy bitterly, glaring at Xanxus.

"I'm sorry, Savio," said Xanxus, sighing tiredly, "How many times do I need to say before you forgive me?"

"You could say it till your black heart stops beating and I'll never forgive you," he said angrily.

"Savio," pleaded the girl.

"Quite Zita," Snapped her brother, angry.

"That's not how you speak to your sister, young man," snapped Xanxus, maternally angry.

"Cut the shit," Savio snarled, "You have no right to talk to me like a father."

"Savio stop it," Zita protested, tearfully, "Papa hasn't done anything wrong."

"Stop calling him that, he isn't our father," Savio said harshly, standing up, "We don't have one. And we don't have a mother because of him."

"What are you talking about, Savio?" Asked Xanxus, apprehensive.

"The old man didn't tell you?" Savio asked, a twisted, hurt smile taking his lips, "After he came to use to tell us you had died she got sick and died of a broken heart."

Xanxus's eyes became wide with shock. "You're lying," he said, his voice shaking with guilt, "You're just saying this to get back at me for not being here."

"No," Said Zita sadly, "He's not, Papa."

"We've been living on the streets for the past seven years. We have to move from ruin to ruin, avoiding the government so they won't separate us. The only way we can survive is by stealing food and money, all because of you."

"No!" Xanxus shouted, causing everyone around them to jump as he slammed his fist into the table, making a dent.

Zita looked at him sadly, her ice cream on the ground. She placed a hand on his and fixed him with a worried look. He gave her a small smile and patted her on the head, causing her to smile happily.

"I'm sorry, Zita," He said softly.

"It's okay," She said, "I'm just happy we can finally be a family."

"No," Savio said coldly.

"But-" Began Zita, her face falling.

"No, Zita," He said again, silencing her, "He doesn't get a second chance." Zita wanted to say something, but seeing the angry look on her brother's face silenced her. "We're going."

"Yes, Savio," She said sadly. She got up and began to fallow her brother. "Arrivederci Papa."

Xanxus watched them go with a hallow expression. He watched them turn a corner and rested his head in his hand. 'Damn it!' He swore it himself, 'How could this have happened?'

"Boss?" someone asked next to Xanxus. He looked up to find his men gathered, though most hiding behind Bel who had spoken.

"What?" He growled, annoyed with his generals.

"Who are those brats?" He asked, kind of curious.

"Those 'brats'," Xanxus said, standing up in irritation at how Bel referred to the siblings, "Were going to be my children."

"what?" Asked Bel, he and the others duly surprised.

"I was going to marry their mother eight years ago."

* * *

><p>So, that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I have more, but I'd like some feedback first. The story isn't quite finished being written yet so there's room for ideas, If you'd like to give some.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

so, I got a huge shock when I looked at my traffic and saw that people actualy like this story, or atleast are curious. So, another chapter. As I said this isn't finished, so any sugjestions on improvement would be loved.

* * *

><p>A Hopeful Future<p>

Xanxus was sitting at his desk, sighing sadly as he kept staring at the picture. He jumped a bit as the door opened. A flunky came in sheepishly. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a chair coming at him. He ducked, barely avoiding a fatal blow, and ran from the room.

Outside the room Squalo and the others watched the flunky run from the other room terrified. Bel laughed as he ran. Levi shut the door and sat down, troubled.

"This is getting out of hand," Said Mammon, "He's been in there for a week just staring at that picture."

"Why doesn't he just go get them?" Asked Bel, voicing what they all felt he should do.

"You want to ask him?" Said Squallo, gesturing toward the door.

"No," Said Bel, almost taking him seriously.

Suddenly the door opened, causing them all to jump. Xanxus came out of the office and began to leave the room.

"Where you going, boss?" asked Bel as Xanxus passed.

"Town," he said simply.

"Why?" Asked Marmon.

"I'm going to drag those two back here, weather he likes it or not."

He left the room, leaving the door open. Bel and the others looked at each other, then fallowed him.

In an ally in town, Zita and Savio were running from some men in suits. As the kids took a corner Savio swung his hand toward them, throwing something. Most of them dodged the objects, but two were hit. Where they were hit started to dissolve and they screamed in pain.

"Acid?" one cursed as he looks back the fallen men, "What kind of demons are these brats?"

"The kind that avoid capture for five years," replied one of his comrades.

They rounded the corner onto an empty street, the kids farther ahead. The kids turned into an ally and found themselves cut off by more suits.

"Up," Zita declared, "3 meters."

Savio laced his hands together as the men closed in on them. Zita placed her foot in his hands and Savio threw her straight up. The men froze and watched as she flew. As they watched Savio let something slip from his sleeve. Grabbing a string attached to the device, he let it fall to the ground and unfold into a strange L-shaped thing with a spring loaded platform. He placed his foot on the platform and pushed it down till it clicked.

Some of the men turned upon hearing the click and noticed Savio preparing. They launched to grab him. Just as Zita landed on the roof above Savio pulled the string and was launched into the air, the device destroying itself. Savio landed next to his sister and they started running again.

They jumped from roof to roof, the men running just behind on the ground. They got onto the next roof and were stopped by a bullet hitting the tiles before them.

"That's far enough," Said a man.

The siblings turned to see two suits standing on the same roof, above them. One was a hash looking women in shades while the other was a slender man with several burns and an eye patch. The man was holding the gun pointed at them, still smoking.

"No more running, children," said the man, "Time to come with uncle Lucus."

"Go to hell, Capino!" Savio shouted, pushing Zita behind him, "I'd rather die then go with you!"

"That can be arranged, boy," Lucus called, annoyed, "My bosses have no interest in you other then to keep your brilliant little sister in line, but I doubt any one will lose sleep if you happen to die."

Savio grit his teeth, out of retorts. "Zita?" He whispered, trying to hid his actions.

"Angled Run," Whispered Zita, her face dark with thought and her words sharp, "105 degree run, corner 1 meter left of the Pup."

"Not patch?" Asked Savio, surprised, "I like toying with him."

"No," She said, shaking her head, "He's got something new in his jacket, we need to avoid him."

Savio nodded. "When do we move?"

"After the bang," she said.

"What are you two muttering about?" Asked the women, her voice like a knife blade.

"They're mutter?" Asked Lucus, surprised.

"You can't hear them?" she asked, surprised.

"You give up a few things hunting these two."

"You make them sound like monsters."

Zita threw something at the pair. The suits just noticed it over their heads, a flash bomb. The bomb went off, letting out a loud bang and a blinding flash of light. Lucus blinked rapidly, trying to gain the sight in his eye. As he blinked he saw the siblings darting past the women.

"Damn it!" He shouted, whipping around to watch them jumping to the next roof.

They ran, jumping three roofs. They finally dropped into an ally. They rushed out and headed down the road. They were about to duck into a ruined old house when the place exploded, sending them flying back.

Zita yelped as she hit the wall of the opposite building. Her eyes were crammed shut until she heard a moan of pain. She snapped her eyes open and turned to see Savio crumpled on the ground a few feet from her. she jumped to her feet and went to him.

"Savio!" She cried, whipping blood from his eyes.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Zita's horrified face. He then noticed light and looked at the burning building. "O-our house," He choked, in pain, "How did they find it?"

Lucus and the women were coming down the road toward them. Savio grabbed his sister's arm.

"Run, Zita," Savio told her sister.

"No, I-" She tried to argue.

"Run!" He shouted, pushing her away.

Reluctantly, started running, whipping dirt and a trickle of blood from her face. Tears of anguish and fear ran down her face, clouding her vision. Once he saw her turn a corner, Savio looked back to Lucus. Grunting, he pulled himself to his feet and got ready to fight, determined to keep the cruel man from his sister.

Not far away, Xanxus lead his generals as they walked around town, looking for the two kids.

"How does he expect to find them?" Marmon asked Bel.

Bel shrugged. "Maybe he thinks he'll just bump into them again."

Next second something bumped into Xanxus and fell with a yelp. They looked to find it was Zita. She was banged up and had a cut above her eye that was bleeding, tears streaming down her face.

"Zita!" Xanxus cried, freaking out.

"Papa," She called, jumping up and grabbing onto him, "Oh, thank heavens. Savior's in trouble."

"What?" Xanxus snapped, "Where?"

Zita pointed in the direction she came from and Xanxus saw a pillar of smoke coming from the direction. He set off running with Zita in toe, the generals fallowing right after. They arrived on the scene to find Savio fighting Lucus.

"That's Lucus Capino," Said Levi, confused, "What is he doing here?"

As Levi spoke Lucus struck Savio in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"Savio!" Zita cried, and started running toward them.

"Hold it!" Lucus called, grabbing Savio before he fell and holding a gun to his head.

Zita froze, frightened. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the women behind her. She smirked, angering Zita.

"No!" Growled Lucus, "I told you not to get near her." As he spoke Zita grabbed the fingerless glove on one of her hands.

"How dangerous can she be?" Asked the women.

Lucus didn't bother answering, it was too late. Zita stomped her foot on the women's and placed her palm under her sharp chin. Before the women could wonder what was going on there was a deafening bang and her head jerked back so violently her neck snapped, killing her instently.

"Stupid women," Lucus mumbled, watching her fall.

He suddenly jumped aside, droping Savio. There was a little pop and the ground behind where he had been standing started melting. He looked up and saw Zita coming at him, her arm pulled back. She swung her arm and let fly several small spheres. Lucus dodged as quickly as he could, one poping on him. A strange liquid flew by, melting anything it touched, includeing Lucus's cloths.

Zita was closer now and swung out at him. He blocked her fist, noticeing the heat distortions around it, and went for Savio. He rouphly grabbed the uncontious boy's arm and pulled him up as a sheild. Zita swung around, her arm raised with more spheres in it.

"Drop them," Lucus orders, looking over Savio's shoulder.

Zita pailed and did as she was told, the acid from the spheres pooling beside her foot. A look of surprise took her face, then a smile. "Papa!"

"Papa?" Repeated Lucus, confused. Suddenly the gun was taken from his hand. He turned to find Xanxus leering over him. "X-X-Xanxus?" He stuttered horrified.

The color draining from his face as he looked into Xanxus's angery eyes. His grip loosened on Savio's arm and the boy began to fall. Zita rushed forward and caught Savio, but slowly floundered under his weight.

"Wh-wh-why are you here?" Lucus asked, completely oblivious to the kids.

"Collecting my children," Xanxus said coldly.

Lucus began to shake and he pointed a questioning, wavering finger at the two orange haired children. Xanxus nodded. Lucus almost died on the spot. After a frozen moment he set off running.

"Leviathan, Lussuria," Xanxus said darkly, "Make sure he suffers."

"Yes, Boss," They said, then went to get Lucus.

Xanxus scooped Savio off Zita, causing her to lose balance and fall, and put the boy over his shoulder. He held out a hand for Zita, which she looked couriously at. He smiled at her and she smiled back, taking his hand and letting him help her up. Still holding her hand, Xanxus started heading back to the Varia manor, passing Bel, Squallo and Mammon without regard.

"That...just doesn't look right," Said Mammon, watching Xanxus with the children. Squallo and Bel nodded their agreement.

* * *

><p>Alright, now we are makeing progress, but this isn't the end. Lets so who dicks this up and why.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So now we see how things are messed up, we also discover the reason behind Savio and Zita being chased by Mofiso. ~~~~~~~~~~ Brilliance Savio laying in a bed covered in bandages, sweating and obviously in pain, but asleep and cleaned up. Zita stood at the end of the bed with Xanxus as a doctor looked over her brother. She was nervous, and jumped pretty bad when the doctor suddenly spoke.

"The cut in his leg is deep," said the doctor, "but nothing major has been damaged. It'll leave a nasty scar."

"Thank you, doctor," Said Zita, her shoulders loosening a bit, "Can I talk to him?"

The doctor shock his head. "He's in a lot of pain from his injuries, so it'd be best to let him sleep."

"Besides," Said Xanxus, squeezing her shoulder, "You have some explaining to do young lady."

"Yes, papa," She said with a simple nod.

He lead her out of the room, leaving the doctor uncertain as to what to do. Out in the main area the generals were waiting impatiently, most getting to their feet when Xanxus and Zita entered. He stopped and turned her to face him, her back to the generals.

"Why was Capino chasing you?" He asked sharply.

"You steal his wallet?" Joked Bel, earning a quick glare from Xanxus that wiped the smirk from his face.

"No, that'd be too risky, considering how well he knows us," she said, fiddling with her hands and not meeting Xanxus's eye, "No...for the past five years he, and a number of other mofiso, have been trying to capture us."

"Why?" Asked Xanxus, suspicious.

"I'm brilliant," She said casually, as if it explained everything.

"Isn't that a tad bold for someone of your age?" asked Mammon, slightly annoyed with what he took as ego.

She sighed sadly. "No, I'm actually being humble about it. I have a photographic memory, instant recall, and can process huge amounts of information faster then most humans. I entered a trivia contest five years ago and caught the interest of some scientists. They did a study of me and found my I.Q. cannot be charted and my mental processes are faster then a super computer. Combine that with my unusual abilities and I'm the ideal weapon for any organization."

"what abilities?" Asked Xanxus, already aware that Zita had an unusual mind.

"Well," Began Zita awkwardly, "for one I can sense and locate people with strong spirits, when I'm calm. I can also focus my own energy into an explosive touch, like I did early. And lastly there's the null state."

"Null state?" asked Bel, intrigued.

Zita nodded. "Savio and I have a rare mutation that causes the release of certain chemicals when we're in extreme situations. When these chemicals react they accelerate our body's natural healing and physical abilities as well as shut down our emotions and pain receptors. It's pretty scary."

"That alone makes you a potential weapon," Marmon said, intrigued, "It wouldn't be wise to let either of them return to living on the streets."

"Does that mean we get to stay?" Zita asked Xanxus, her face shining with hope.

"You were going to anyway," Xanxus said simply.

"Yay!" Zita cheered, hoping on the spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Savio woke to find himself alone in a very dark room. He tried to sit up, but his head throbbed so violently he fell back, groaning in pain. He hadn't had a headache like this in a while, what caused it? And where was Zita?

Suddenly the day came flooding back to him. He sat up, terrified. Had he been caught? Was Zita?

"Finally awake, are we?" said a voice from the shadows.

He turned to the voice to see Xanxus stepping out of the shadows, a closed expression on his face. Savio's head began to spin, trying to decide how to react. He wanted to shout at him for being there, to demand to know why he was there, but there was also some small part of him that wanted to be comforted. He was terrified something had happened to Zita and he wanted to be comforted, but he couldn't just forgive Xanxus for what had happened when he'd disappeared.

"Wh-where," he cleared his throat, trying to pretend his voice was sticking in his throat instead of his choking on emotions, "Where's Zita?"

"She's fine," Xanxus said, his expression still closed, "She's in the manor too, my generals are watching her. She's explained everything."

"Everything?" Savio asked, tensing. The man he'd known as a child would never do anything to hurt them no matter what, but he wasn't sure he knew this man. This man had just disappeared for eight years, leaving them to struggle for food and housing as Street rats, he could be capable of anything, perhaps even using children.

Xanxus nodded. "How long have you had this 'Null' ability?"

Savio felt the instinct to answer, but before he could his head suddenly exploded in pain and he doubled over, clutching it. In two strides Xanxus was at his side laying him back down. A firm hand was placed on his scorching forehead. Savio could only take a moment of comfort before it was replaced by a cool, damp cloth.

"You need to calm down," Xanxus said, now sitting beside his bed on a chair, "the doctor said you need time to heal."

"What happened?" Savio asked, his worry for Zita coming back in full force. How badly had she been hurt?

Xanxus recounted encountering Zita and the fight, which just made Savio chuckle.

"Literally bumping into you twice in one week after eight years," he said, the bitterness sharp in his voice, "what are the odds?"

"How long have you had the 'Null' ability, Savio?" Xanxus asked again, "How long have people known about it?"

Savio sighed figuring he might as well answer. "We were probably born with it, but we only found about after we started living on the street, when we were caught in the middle of some territory war. No one noticed us then, but when the scientist did their study of Zita all our abilities we'd developed were logged and some bastard trying to make some money sold the information to a few of the families, that's how Capino found out about us. We've been chased ever since. Mind if I ask a question now?"

"Go ahead," Xanxus said instantly, still mulling over what Savio had said.

"Where did you go?"

"When?"

"Eight years ago," Savio said, the pain evident in his ceiling cast eyes, "I thought we we're all really happy. You and Mama were getting married, we were going to have a real home and a father, and you really seemed to like us. Why did you suddenly leave? Did you suddenly change your mind? Didn't you want us?" Xanxus's heart twisted as Savio choked on the last word.

"Of course I wanted you," Said Xanxus, unable to even look at Savio, "I adored the three of you, and I was happy, but...but something changed."

"What?" Savio demanded, "What could have made you leave?"

"I discovered I wasn't the Ninth's son," Savio's eyes fell on the man beside him, stunned, "My mother was unstable and believed that, since I had powers similar to his, I was the Ninth's son. When I found out the truth I was furious, he'd lead me to believe I would be boss one day, but since I had no Vongola blood I couldn't. All I could think about was that, I tried to take the position by force, but instead the Ninth trapped me in ice. For the last eight years I've been kept in Vongola castle, frozen."

Silence.

"You selfish bastard," Savio ground out, his fists shaking with rage, "That was why? You left us because of something stupid like that? Who gives a shit if you're the ninth's son? Who cares if you became boss? You left behind the women and children you loved, just because he didn't tell you the truth?"

"You don't understand," Xanxus growled, "It was every thing, the reason I egsisted, and it was all a lie. I was just some brat from the street he took pity on."

"Is that how you felt about us?" Savio demanded, sitting up and glaring at the man he'd once considered family, "Are we just some street rats you took pity on? Didn't we mean anything to you? Didn't mama?"

"I loved your mother," Xanxus barked, shooting to his feet, "And I love you two. It was different, he lied to me my whole life."

"Because he loved you," Savio shouted back, almost in tears, "Of course he wouldn't have told you you weren't his, cause he knew that was how you'd react."

"All my life I prepared to become boss, and I couldn't. What was the purpose of raising me if I wasn't his heir?"

"You idiot!" Savio shouted, his whole body shaking in anger, "You selfish bastard! I hate you! I don't want anything to do with you!"

Xanxus punched his fist through the wall. His flame licked at his knuckles, the stone crumbling around his fist. Anger boiled inside him, as strong as when he'd discovered the truth about himself. He stared at the boy in front of him, he hadn't even flinched. The cold distane was clear in his misty orange eyes, he really hated Xanxus. It twisted something deep inside the Mofiso painful, something raw and crippling that made him want to scream at the world for the rift it had torn between him and the boy he'd wanted to take in as his son. His eyes began to mist with the torrent of anger and sorrow, but he pushed them down, suppressing all those painful emotions.

He wrenched his hand from the wall, the skin of his knuckles split and dripping blood. He turned from Savio, unable to meet those angry eyes. He went to the door to leave.

"Fine," he spat, his emotions still roiling inside him, "If that's how you feel then you can leave as soon as you heal. I won't look for you again." He slammed the door behind him, the force so violent it shook in it's housing.

Savio stayed sitting up, glaring at the door. His frame began to shake more violently, but he bite his lip to keep down the sobs threatening to leave his throat.

That was what Xanxus thought of orphans? Useless? Pointless to raise because they couldn't continuo his line? Then why had he wanted Savio? Why had he been so kind? Had it all been a lie?

Savio couldn't stand it. He broke down into tears, covering his eyes and sobbing in abandon. He felt broken, betrayed. He'd thought if he understood why Xanxus had left he could come to forgive him too, but instead he felt worse. Xanxus had been imprisoned this whole time, because he thought being adopted was unacceptable. Then he hadn't meant anything to the man, he was just a child that came with his mother.

That horrible thought sent Savio into a bought of violent tears that tore at his lungs and heart. He cried for what felt like hours, till he finally passed out in sorrow. He fell into a dreamless sleep, haunted by memories of his childhood, with his lovely mother and the man he thought would become his father.

~~~~~ Way to go Xanxus, you really screwed that up. Zita is not going to be happy. Maybe a bit too angst, but there's a lot of anger and pain in Xanxus that we need to sort out before we can reach their happy ending.

Please drop some comments so I know how to improve this thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

GAH! Sorry, I've been so busy I just haven't gotten around to updateing. But Finaly we have the 4th chapter.

* * *

><p>Partially immoveable forces<p>

Zita sat with her brother in his room, the lights on now. It was a rather nice room, with fine furniture and some grand paintings on the walls, the bed a four poster with elegant silk drapes. Zita's room was just across the hall, the only difference the paintings and the hangings on her bed, pink sheers she'd gotten from Lussuria.

Savio was still stuck in bed, his leg slowly healing. Since he couldn't leave Zita had taken to having meals with him, though they both knew she would rather be eating with Xanxus. Savio took every opportunity to try and convince Zita to leave with him when he healed. She blatantly refused.

She liked the Varia manor, it was nice and Papa was there. She could eat anything she wanted, the servants all liked her, and she was becoming friends with Lussuria and Belphagore. She and Lussuria liked to talk about all sorts of things, from fashion to martial arts, and Bel would play chess and other games with her, enjoying the challenge her intellect presented. Of course, she just glanced over these reasons with her brother, since he didn't like any of the Varia or the manor. Her main argument with him was that she was finally safe. Someone would have to be clinically insane to try and attack someone protected by the Varia, especially inside Varia Manor.

"They're a bunch of blood thirsty killers," He said over lunch, several days after his argument with Xanxus, "That Belphagore guy is creepy, and that one with the long hair has a sword attached to his arm. He almost slit my throat with it."

"Actually it's attached to his fake hand," Zita stated, eating her French Onion soup, "he lost the real one in a crazy duel with the previous Varia boss. And I like them, they're interesting."

"They're insane!"

"I know," Zita smiled, "Isn't it great?"

Savio slapped his forehead. "You're just as bad," He grumbled, "But seriously, Zita, I've told you what he said to me, why he disappeared. How can you just forgive him?"

"Because I understand...kind of. He felt betrayed, lead to believe he was going to become something he couldn't. You'd be upset too."

"No I wouldn't," Savio said, slamming his hand on the bed making his juice jump a bit on the tray, "I would have counted myself lucky to have been given such advantages instead of being left on the street."

"That's because you're fresh from it," She went on, whipping up what he'd spilt, "You can still remember what that life is like. He hadn't lived like that for so long he probably can't remember much of it. If you were given that kind of hope, that you were entitled to a better life, then discovered it wasn't true you'd be upset."

"He couldn't understand why someone would take in someone that wasn't their kid," Savio pressed, moving onto a different argument.

Zita shook her head, still not convinced. "He wasn't thinking of you when he said that, just himself. I know that sounds stupid, but men are stupid when their emotions come in. That includes you, by the way."

"I do not let my emotions impair-"

"Vienna." The word's died in his mouth.

Two years ago they'd been in Vienna looking for some quick work. He'd meet a very pretty girl there and made some stupid decisions that almost got them captured. Zita never let him forget. It seemed to have fortified her belief that men were-more often than not-morons; something taught to her by a woman that had helped them out over the years.

"I'm still not forgiving him," Savio said, folding his arms defensively.

"You can say that," Zita said, draining the last of her soup, "But I know you will eventually."

"Why's that?" He asked as she got up to leave.

"Because that's what Mama would have wanted," And with that she left, leaving Savio to mull that over.

After leaving Savio, Zita went to find Papa. She quickly found him in his office, moping behind his desk. At first he'd shot a dark glare at the door, but the moment he saw her his expression softened and he smiled. She smiled and skipped over, hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi, papa," She said, folding her hands behind her back, "Did you have a nice lunch?"

Xanxus nodded, his smiling falling a little. "Did you?"

She shrugged. "I guess, he still wants me to leave with him, but I don't think he will leave in the end."

"Why not?" Xanxus asked, surprised. Savio had seemed dead set on leaving when they'd spoken.

"He's pretty much over you being gone. Nothing we can do about it so why dwell? We've both learned that holding onto things like that just causes trouble. Now he knows why he can move on. It's the other part he's upset about now."

"What?" Xanxus asked, trying to hide how desperate he was to fix things with Savio, "What's upsetting him now?"

"It's what you said," She said, fidgeting a little, "About not understanding how Granpapa could raise you without expecting you to become his heir. He was hurt by that, because he couldn't become your heir. If you couldn't understand how the Ninth could do it, how could you?"

Xanxus covered his face, ashamed. "How could he even think that? Our situations are completely different, he had no expectation to take over someday, I wouldn't have allowed him to be deluded."

Zita sighed and shock her head. "Papa, he doesn't care about that. He thinks, because you can't understanding the Ninth loving you, you can't love him."

"That's ridiculous," Xanxus snapped, angry, "Familiga isn't about blood."

Zita raised her eyebrows pointedly, as if he'd just hit some point. "No it isn't," She agreed, "And given time he'll realize that, before he leaves most likely. You're the real problem."

"Me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The whole reason we're in this situation is because you forgot the true meaning of Famiglia."

"He lied to me my entire life," Xanxus snapped.

"From what I've heard that isn't that uncommon in families," Zita said with a shrug, "You need to get over it or we're going to be a very awkward family, especially at the party."

"What party?" Xanxus asked sharply, noticing the way Zita averted her eyes.

"Well, I called Grandpapa and told him you were adopting us finally, and so he wants to have a party to celebrate. And you have to come since it's your party too." She rushed the last part, hoping to soften the blow.

"No," Xanxus said sharply.

"Please, Papa," She said, clasping her hands and giving him her biggest puppy dog pout, "It's really important to me."

Xanxus tried to say no, but then the door opened.

"Zita, come on," Bel said, poking his head in, "Lussuria's got the- Gah!" He ducked, just avoiding a pencil that would have stuck in his forehead.

"Papa!" Zita said, swatting his arm.

"Lussuria has the car ready," Bel said, mostly hidden behind the door.

"I'm coming," she said to him, "Please agree to the Party, Papa," She said to Xanxus, hugging him, "I want us to be the family we were going to be."

"...I can't promise I'll enjoy it," He said gruffly.

"Thank you," she said, kissing his forehead before running to Bel.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"Lussuria's taking me shopping for cloths," She said, just about to exit the room, "I can't keep wearing Bel's shirts can I?"

Xanxus had to agree. She'd had to barrow shirts from Bel since her own cloths had been burned in their house. They fit her well enough, but they were more like dresses then shirts and didn't really suit her. But he had one question.

"Why are you going as well, Belphagore?" Xanxus asked, Zita already having left the room, "You dislike shopping."

"Yes," Bel agreed, "But I like Zita. And you don't want him choosing her cloths, do you?"

Xanxus thought about what Lussuria might choose for his daughter. He shivered at the prospect.

Bel laughed. "Who's better at dressing a princess then a prince? I'll make sure she looks lovely."

"You'd better," Xanxus said threatening.

Bel quickly nodded, frightened. He yanked his head out and snapped the door shut. Xanxus shook his head, wondering why he kept those fools alive. Then his mind wandered to another matter: Zita's words. Could he ever forgive the Ninth for what he'd done?

* * *

><p>Progress! Kinda...<p>

We're addressing the problems and stuff. This chapter is really light and I love it, hopefully you do too.

I can't say when I'll get the next chapter out but it's almost done. We might be half way through the story, but since I haven't written the rest yet I don't know...sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Proof of Worth

GAH! I'm so sorry! I can't describe how sorry I am! Especially to my lovely fans! Finally, here's the next chapter. Hopefully, I will be able to finish the next chapter before School gets back in. I will try not to let this sit again. Thank you all for your patience. I love you all so much.

* * *

><p>Zita, Bel, and Lussuria stood beside Savio's bed as the doctor examined him. He was half way through his recovery and coming along nicely. The doctor even said he could leave his room, but he wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Leaving his room meant he had to interact with the Varia, and it could also mean he would run into Xanxus. He was still upset about what he'd said and wasn't ready to face him for any reason.<p>

"But Savio," Zita pleaded, doing her best sad look, "You're going to get sick staying here in the dark."

"Fresh air does one good," Lussuria suggested, always eager to help Zita.

"Go away," Savio growled, glaring at the colorful man.

Lussuria almost backed away on instinct. That glare had been alarmingly similar to Xanxus'.

"You're being childish," Marmmon said, happily nestled in Zita's arms. For the last few days he had spent a lot of time in her arms. He'd never admit it, but he liked being held by someone as warm, affectionate, and gentle as Zita, he didn't even charge her for favors he liked it so much.

"That's a riot coming from you," Savio snapped at the acroblanc, flipping over so he couldn't see them anymore.

After a moment he felt his pillow shifting under his head. It seemed to become hairy and he could see the white change to black in the corner of his eye. A sudden, horrible thought came to mind: His pillow had turned into a spider.

Savio was aracnaphobic and the moment the thought came to mind he bolted up right with a yell. Suddenly the sheets were yanked away and he was being picked up. Next second he was in a wheel chair with his bandaged leg propped up.

Confused, he looked up to see Zita, Belphagor, Marmmon, and Lussuria smiling down at him. The look on Zita's face told him what had happened. He glared hatefully at her, causeing her to blush in shame, though she was still smiling.

"You evil little girl," he said, furious, "you're a terrible little sister."

"No," she insisted, losing her smile, "I'm a good sister. I'm making sure you don't rot away in here. You're going to come out and watch me train."

"Train?" Savio asked, alarmed, "Train for what? With who?"

"Lussuria, Bel, and Levi-a-than are training me to fight," She said with a delighted smile, "I'm trying to get Squallo to give me lessons in sword fighting too. But, he's scared papa will be angry with him if he does."

"I'll be angry with him," Savio said, enraged at the mere idea of these monsters teaching his sweet little sister how to fight.

"Well," Bel said with a shrug, wheeling Savio towards the door, "He's not that scared of you, so no one cares." This made Zita giggle.

Xanxus was in his office, again, but this time he was actually working. He had to write out several reports on their recent missions, something that he'd neglected while worrying over his relationship with Savio. Well, now it was catch-up time.

After four hours of work he was almost finished. He just needed to complete this last report and he would be done for the day. He would have finished it in a heartbeat, if he hadn't glanced outside.

His generals and Savio were gathered loosely together on the lawn. They were all watching Zita. She was currently receiving a rather fierce punch from Lussuria.

All Xanxus's papers turned to ash, his temper sky rocketing. He shot to his feet and was all but running to the door.

Squallo couldn't watch, it was too much. Xanxus *had* ordered them to keep Zita entertained, but he was damn sure that training the girl in deadly combat wasn't what he'd wanted. In fact, it was probably the exact opposite of what he had intended. He'd probably wanted them to play dress-up and tea party with her, a disgusting idea for certain, but then she'd asked them to train her. Lussuria and Belphagore had instantly agreed, having become highly attached to her, and Levi-A-Than had been easily convinced.

Only Squallo and Marmmon had refused, though Marmmon because he didn't wish to fight her. With most of the other generals gone on a mission, he had been forced to watch Zita for a day. Ever since he refused to leave her side unless Xanxus ordered him, he was completely smitten. That was such a bazar concept Squallo hadn't fully wrapped his head around it, for now he just added it to the list of strange things about his boss's future daughter.

Suddenly Zita was flying past him. She crashed into a tree, sliding to its base and not moving. Lussuria, Bel, Marmmon, and Levi rushed forward to check her, but Squallo couldn't move. He'd felt the familiar fury of Xanxus radiating from the castle. He'd seen that, and he was coming. He was finally going to kill them, he'd never forgive this.

"Is she alright?" Marmmon asked, standing next to Zita.

She suddenly let out a huge sigh and shook her head clear. She looked at them smiling. "That was a good punch, Lussuria," she chuckled, "I didn't even see it coming."

"Are you alright?" Bel asked, obviously concerned, "You passed out for a moment."

"She's fine," Savio called, not having moved, "She's walked away from explosions twice as forceful."

"Yep," She said with a smile. She stood and stretched, several bones snapping back into alignment. "Let's keep going," She said, marching back over to where they'd been training.

"Does anything slow her down?" Levi asked, silently impressed.

"No," Savio said with a shrug.

Zita looked up at Squallo, who had a look of horror on his face. She fallowed his gaze to the castle. There was nothing there. So, what had a terror like him terrified? Oh, papa.

She was about to say something when Squallo suddenly vanished. She looked around to see Xanxus a foot away, radiating anger and clutching Squallo's hair. Squallo didn't struggle, there was no point, but he was in terrible pain.

"What were you trash doing to my daughter?" He growled at his cowering generals.

"W-w-we w-w-w-were-," Belphagore tried to stammer out, but Xanxus's anger was so great his tongue refused to work. They hadn't seen him this angry since his fight with the Vangola heir, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and even then it wasn't so passionate.

"Were what?" Xanxus demanded, pulling Squallo's hair so he shouted.

He felt a small hand on his wrist, but before he could look a nerve was pressed, forcing him to release Squallo's hair, and he was blasted away. He flew through the air like a rag doll, finally tumbling to the earth a few feet away. He scrambled to his feet, ready to kill whoever had done that. His anger shriveled as he say the one standing by the startled Squallo, glaring darkly at him, was Zita. The other generals were gaping openly at her, Savio's face buried in his hand.

"Zita!" He snapped, angry again, "Why did you-?"

"I asked them, papa," She snapped, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Asked them to what?" He demanded coming toward her.

"To train me," She said, not backing down an inch, "To make me stronger."

"Why do you need to be strong?" He asked, feeling he was missing something.

She sighed, as if exasperated with him. If anyone else were to act like that he'd have killed them before they took in their next breath. "Papa, why did you keep your marriage to Mama secret?" She asked.

Xanxus blinked, he hadn't expected that. He almost backed down, afraid to bring that pain back up.

"Papa," Zita pressed, "Why?"

Biting back his apprehensions, he answered, "Because you three would have been targeted by my enemies."

"Has that changed?"

Xanxus was taken aback, stunned. But glancing around he saw he hid it better than his generals. Things had changed, he had more enemies, and he couldn't hide Savio and Zita anymore. They were in even more danger.

"Everyone you ever crossed," Zita said, almost sadly, "anyone wishing to gain from killing you will be after us, along with the families that want to use my abilities. All of the Vongola Familgia couldn't protect us, and as your children many won't want to. So, we'll have to protect ourselves, and we'll need to be strong. It's just that simple."

He wanted to argue, say it wasn't true, but it was. If his dear Zita and Savio were to live on, with or without him, they would need to be strong. Still, he could make one argument.

"Fine, but you'll be trained by someone else," He glared at his generals, "someone with control."

"No," Zita said simply, "They'll be too weak. And besides, if it's known that we're being trained by the top generals of Varia to the Varia standard then most assassins will be too scared to come at us. Fewer assassins after us means were not as likely to make a fatal mistake."

Xanxus was really starting to hate his daughter's brilliant mind.

"Papa," Zita said, seeing he had no more arguments, "Just go back inside and work, we'll be fine."

Xanxus felt his temper rising, frustrated an helpless, but he didn't act. He spun around and returned to the Manor. As he marched he glanced at Savio, who was pointedly looking away.

Damn it! When had raising kids become so complicated?

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: The Party<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

GAH! I am so sorry all my lovely fans. I should have finished this ages ago, there's no excuse for it. But here it is: the final chapter. Be warned, it's a bit bloody at one point.

* * *

><p><strong>The Party<strong>

It was a week later when the party was finally held. Savio was now on a cane, dressed in the most luxurious suit he'd ever worn and wasn't really happy about it. Zita had badgered and bugged him for hours, standing by with Marmmon and Bel (Lussuria too much of a risk in a men's fine clothing stores) while he was fitted for his brown cotton suit. The cane, crowned with a fire quartz crystal, had come from the ninth himself as a special gift. He felt the children were entitled to a great deal to make up for their horrific time on the streets. This-as planned-was making it harder for him to consider leaving.

Xanxus was also displeased about being in attendance; people kept giving him strange looks, especially when Zita dragged him onto the floor to dance. He enjoyed that part; it was fun to see her smiling like that, but the looks on everyone's faces was unadulterated shock. Ok, that was pretty fun too to begin with.

Despite the reluctance of two of the guests of honor the party went quite well. Zita spoke with everyone she could, instantly winning everyone over. She was the perfect little host and spent most of her time either at her grandfather's elbow greeting people, dancing with her step-father, or bugging her brother.

"Dear lord," sighed Savio, dropping his head back in his chair. Zita had tried to talk him into dancing again, "When will this end?"

"One more hour," Squallo said, looking at his watch, "Then the boss will start getting cranky and we can leave."

"You don't have to actually watch me, you know," Savio said, referring to Xanxus's earlier orders to make sure nothing happened to the boy, "No one's dumb enough to attack a Vongola party of all the higher ups."

Squallo shrugged. "I don't like parties, and you don't hit me, aggravate me, or get me in trouble."

Savio shrugged, it was a good point. He glanced up at the ceiling, still marveled by the grandeur of the hall they were in, when he spotted something odd. He kept looking until he realized what it was.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said, shaking his head.

"What?" Squallo asked, wondering what was irritating him now.

"Rafters," he said, pointing, "Above the ninth's head. I'm pretty sure that's TNT."

Squallo looked there and almost blinked in surprise. "You can't be serious. How stupid do you have to be?"

"Not very," Savio sighed, looking among the dancers for Bel, "Just desperate. We should get Bel over here." Squallo gave him a curious look. "No need to ruin Zita's party with a little bomb."

Squallo sighed and glared at Bel till he got his attention. The bloody prince turned from his conversation with Zita and Lussuria to see Squallo gesturing him over. With a nod he left Zita to talk with Lussuria and reached Savio and Squallo.

"What?" Bel asked, intrigued, the two were an odd pair (Thought the prince who hangs out with a super genius, a sadistic queer, and a greedy, sardonic baby.)

"Some moron didn't do a good enough job checking this place," Savio said, pointing to the bomb, "It looks like a simple trigger, so if you cut the wire we're fine."

"You certainly know a lot about these sorts of bombs," Squallo said suspiciously as Bel quietly drew a knife.

"I may not be as brilliant as Zita, but I'm no slouch," Savio said, slightly annoyed as he watched Bel, "We read all the same books on weaponry and while she may have understood them quicker I got what I needed from them."

"You two are so much fun," Bel chuckled, ready.

With a quick flick of his wrist he sent his little knife flying, easily cutting the wire and lodging into the wall. Most of the guests didn't notice, but Zita, the Ninth, Xanxus, and the other generals did.

Zita turned to her brother and gave him a questioning look. He waved his hand in front of his chest, their signal for 'Don't worry, it's taken care of'. She smiled appreciatively and went back to her conversation.

"You're a good brother," Squallo said, watching Bel return to Zita.

"If I were a good brother I wouldn't be trying to force her to leave," Savio sighed, watching her laughing with Lussuria, Bel, and Marmmon, "I'd stay with her."

"Then why-?"

CRSH!CRSH!CRSH!

Metal canisters came flying through the windows, spewing gray gas that made it hard to breath. In seconds the guests were choking and coughing, more than half pulling guns and searching for the culprits. On reflex Savio and Zita had covered their mouths.

"Shit," Savio breathed, pulling a mask from his pocket and getting to his feet, "How did they get the design?"

"Wh-what?" Squallo coughed, trying to cover his mouth too.

"This gas is our recipe," Savio said, handing Squallo a mask as they moved away from the window, "A special knock out gas. It's mixed from several different compounds including some hallucinogens so that even if someone fights or wakes up early their brain can't process what they see. But, the mix is locked in Zita's head; even I don't know the exact ratios. Shit! This could turn south fast."

Through the smoke Squallo say moment, unusual movement: Assassins. They were coming through the window and aiming straight for Savio and Zita. Squallo knocked down the four coming at him, but a fifth slipped through. He reached for Savio, only to have his hand smacked by the crown of the boy's cane, followed by an acid ball to the Achilles that sent him to the ground howling in pain.

"Amateur," Savio huffed, insulted. They thought a little knock out gas and extra muscle would be enough to catch them. Who did they think they were dealing with?

"Zita," Came Bel's cry accompanied by a large collection of rather violent screams of agonizing death.

"What's going on?" Savio shouted, peering through the dissipating gas. It had a half-life of 2 minutes but the effects could last for hours, sometimes days if you were a drug addict.

As the gas cleared Savio saw that the floor was littered with bodies, some dead but most just knocked out. The only ones still standing were the Varia, wearing masks likely given to them by Zita, and the assassins fighting them. No sign of Zita.

Squallo quickly joined the fray, Savio throwing a few acid balls too. In a moment they were down. The ninth was also there, having taken down a good number himself.

"Where's Zita?" Savio said, hobbling over as fast he could.

No one answered, because the next moment a blood chilling scream almost shock the walls as it tore through the room. Before it even finished the generals were off, bolting toward the sound. Down a hall, a small room was the source.

"Hot!" Bel shouted, pulling his hand back from trying the nob. He tried to kick it open, but it didn't budge. "They've melted the lock and hinges!"

Another defining scream. Zita? Xanxus didn't waste a second wondering. He drew one of his guns and in a single blast had shattered the doors. The room beyond was painted red.

(Warning, Gore.)

The room was still as death, the floor littered with six corpses and at least half their blood and pools of what could only be liquefied flesh painting the floor, walls and ceiling; Their faces frozen in the terror and pain that only comes from a slow, horrific death. There was one still grasping for breath, but he wouldn't live much longer. There was a small hand in his chest, closing around his franticly beating heart: Zita.

With a yank she pulled the muscle free, a last gurgle of death escaping his bloody lips as he fell at her feet. She held the heart over his head as it liquefied in her blue surgical glove covered hand. The melting heart dripped down her knuckles and into his mouth, burning his tongue and throat. She chuckled sickly, a mad glint in her eyes.

"Said I'd make you drink it," She sang, letting the last few drops drip into his mouth.

"Oh lord," Savio said, going pale, "I think I'm gana be sick."

"Oh," Zita said, turning to them with a bright smile while striping the suspicious glove, "Hi there."

"Completely unstable," Savio grumbled, covering his face so he didn't have to see the massacre his little sister had caused, "Did you have to liquefy them?"

"They wanted to kill papa and Grandpapa," Zita said, letting Xanxus come over and pick her up, "Sorry I got the pretty dress you got me bloody, Grandpapa."

"It s fine," the ninth said, coming over and kissing her forehead, "If you're fine then nothing else matters."

* * *

><p>An hour later most of the mess was cleaned up. The guests had been moved to more comfortable places to recover and the bodies were taken to a place they wouldn't be found. The staff was in a mad rush to clean up the blood stains without tampering with the glass and other evidence. They'd gotten news that the police were taking this opportunity to finally force their way into the Vongola mansion.<p>

The Varia were still hanging around, Zita wanted to help a bit, checking to make sure all evidence of her, Savio, and the Varia were erased. They would have to leave soon and the Ninth's staff wanted him to go too, but he said no. Since all evidence of violence was being erased there was nothing to worry about. They would paint it exactly as it was: A violent, failed attack on a party. The ninth and some of his staff had just had the good fortune to not be hit by the gas and fought the masked attackers off. Since everyone was gassed with drugs and sleeping gas they couldn't say otherwise, not that they would have.

"You should be going, my dear," The ninth said, patting Zita's head affectionately, "It's past your bed time."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. With a chuckled he bent down and gave her a hug, getting a small peck on the cheek too.

"Goodnight, Grandpapa," Zita yawned, letting Bel take her hand and lead her away

"Goodnight, sir," Savio said, shaking the Mafioso boss' hand.

"Goodnight, young man," he said, almost chuckling. Savio walked over to Zita and they started to leave with the generals. Then they stopped, noticing something.

Xanxus was still stand in front of the Ninth. Suddenly he bowed, striking the whole room silent.

In a voice so soft only the Ninth could hear him he said: "I shouldn t have taken it so far."

The ninth developed a sad little smile and, his old bones slowing the movement, he also bowed. "I should have told you," he whispered back.

They both stood and for a moment the ninth could have sworn his step-son was smiling. But it was gone, and he was walking back to his generals and children.

The generals quickly looked away, print ending they hadn't seen that show of respect; their boss was too die hard for that. But Zita was smiling at him, almost glowing and completely innocent looking despite the blood covering her dress. Beside her Savio was staring at Xanxus, as if he'd seen something that had made him think.

"Come on, Zita," Savio said, taking his sister's hand and turning to the door, "Let's go home." Zita's face glowed.

"Home?" Asked Xanxus, falling into step with the siblings.

"Yeah," said Savio with a shrug, "Home."

To that Xanxus had to smile.

* * *

><p>At last, the final chapter. I hope you all approve. Sorry about the blood, but you have to understand that Zita isn't stable, that's why the Varia is the best place for her. Also, we have Xanxus and the Ninth making peace. It isn't a big thing, but for them it wouldn't be. They just had to admit they were wrong and that's that. And Savio has given in.<p>

I hope this happy ending makes up for it taking so long. There's also a cute little Epilogue coming, just for some fun, and I've put together a little poster for this fic. You can find it at Deviant art .com under "KHR: Lessons in Humility".

I love you all so much for sticking with me and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Clang! Clang! Snap!

"GAH!" Savio shouted, falling on his behind in the garden outside the Varia manor, a broken sword in hand.

"Get up," Squallo snapped, almost kicking the boy, "We'll go again."

Last week Zita had insisted that Savio get a teacher before she got stronger than him. That had been such a blatant attack on his ego he'd had to act. So, he'd somehow gotten the _brilliant_ idea to ask Squallo. Now they spent every afternoon sparing, and for some reason Squallo refused to use wooden swords.

"With what?" Savio complained, getting to his feet, "You've snapped my last sword. Can we please use wooden ones? Before you kill me?"

"I never used wooden swords when I was learning," Squallo said flatly.

"Yeah," Savio said flex his hand pointedly, "And that worked out well for ya." He'd developed a healthy respect for Squallo over the last few weeks, but also a kind of friendship that could stand some pointed jibes.

"You want to match?" Squallo threatened hollowly, a mad smile on his face.

"Pass," Savio said, unable to stop himself from grinning.

They started to laugh, enjoying their little joke.

The garden door opened and out came Zita, Bel, and Marmmon. They must have been trying to sneak out because when they saw Savio and Squallo standing there they froze.

"H-hi, big brother," said Zita hesitantly, "What ya doing?"

"Training," Said Savio, suspicious of his little sister, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much," she said, leading her little group around them, "Just a little shopping. Lussuria's got the car waiting for us."

"Did you finish your homework?" Squallo asked, also suspicious.

Zita froze. No, she hadn't.

"Go in and finish," he snapped, annoyed, "and if either of you or that flamboyant peacock pull anything I'll cut you up." When had he become mother of this motley crew?

Bel pulled a knife out and smiled his twisted smile. "Like to see you try."

"I'll tell Papa," Savio announced. That drained the color from Bel's face, he slipped his knife away and reflectively looked up to the study window.

Since the kids had come to the Manor Xanxus had rearranged his desk so he could easily see out his window and onto the grounds to watch them train. It also meant he was aware of everything that happened on the grounds. Unless he was busy doing paperwork...like now.

"Triple?" Xanxus asked, incredulously, "Why do I have to sign in triple? I thought the point of being Mafia was that we didn't have to deal with these sorts of legalities."

The ninth shrugged, watching Squallo and Savio practice in the garden. "Sorry, son," he said, "But legal adoption means you have to do it the same way as everyone else. Unless of course you don't want to finalize this?"

"You are not amusing, old man," Xanxus growled, grabbing a pen, "I'd do anything for those two."

The old man smiled. "So would I," he agreed, "They're the future of this family, and not just our famiglia."

Despite himself Xanxus smiled, looking out to see his two children arguing. It didn't look like a perfect future, but one he wanted to be part of.

* * *

><p>To read more of my work check-out my Deviantart account: Cat-of-Energy. See ya there.<p> 


End file.
